


Loki The Brave

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Severe spankings, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is severely chastised when a joke goes wrong. When Odin casts Loki out he is taken in by a single father and his precocious daughter. Loki finds his inner hero! Cute Loki, cute little girl, lots of sweet Loki goodness.NOTE: There is mention of two severe whippings with a strap. Also a wolf attack. If this bothers you, please tune away.





	Loki The Brave

Loki lay across Odin’s lap, panting, exhausted, and crying. Odin had used a strap this time and the young man’s bottom was criss crossed with angry red welts. Loki had really made a mess of things this time. His most recent trip to Vannaheim had ended in disaster. It had started as a joke. In Loki’s mind a very funny one. He had known the King of that realm was a nervous wreck, as two angry factions on his World threatened war. Loki had set off an entire basket of whiz poppers in each encampment, making the denizens of the two villages think they were under attack. As a result of this, the two villages attacked one another and several lives were lost before the jape was discovered.   
Odin, livid at this foolish act, dragged Loki before their King for punishment. Because of his youth, the King merely had Loki’s bottom severely whipped. Odin had stood by, his fists clenched in pity as they lay his son over a rain barrel and whipped him with a vicious looking strap. Loki had screamed pitifully as every lash welted his delicate skin. He was made to apologize as well. Now, back in Asgard Loki had just suffered through the second whipping of the day and Odin was not yet finished with him. He ordered the guards to bring his trembling, crying son to the base of the dais for sentencing. Loki stood before his father, unsteady on his feet, still moaning and crying.   
“Loki Odinson!” Odin boomed. You are to be cast out to Midgard, just as your brother was. The length of your exile will depend upon whether or not you learn your lesson. I expect a very different young man when next I see you!   
Loki was led to the Observatory where Heimdall, who felt sorry for the young Prince pulled him in for a gentle hug. Odin stripped Loki of his powers and magic, rendering him mortal and operated the lock, sending his youngest son to a fate only he could control. 

* * * *

Loki landed badly, in some sort of grassy field. He ended up face down in the turf, aching all over and totally out of breath. This was truly miserable, he thought as he tried to rise. The pain in his backside made him yelp and roll onto his knees before standing. Odin had taken Loki’s battle vest and armour and he was left with only his leggings, a soft jerkin and his boots. It was cold where he was. The loss of his immortality made him weak. Loki had never felt the cold before and it was frightening to him. He stood, his arms folded, shivering and feeling pain in every part of his being, including his soul. Odin had taken everything and Loki thought he may as well have been completely naked. This thought started another round of crying.  
The young Prince started walking toward a large, white house in the distance. As he drew nearer, he wiped his tear streaked face with his sleeve and pulled his long, raven black hair behind his ears in an attempt to appear presentable. As he approached he saw a young girl emerge from the house and run toward a vehicle being ridden by a man. As the two spoke, the girl looked in Loki’s direction and pointed. Her father, seeing him approach sent the child back into the house. He jumped down from the tractor he was on and walked toward the strange form approaching.   
“Hello!” The man said suddenly. Loki, overwhelmed with the friendly greeting and throbbing pain he was in, collapsed on the ground and lost consciousness. 

* * * *

The sounds came first. Loki could hear talking between an adult male and a child. He lay on his back on some soft surface, his backside painfully pressed into it. There was something cool on his forehead. He winced and moaned, trying to shift and take the pressure off his burning bottom. A hand held him down by his shoulder.   
“Hey, hey! Easy there.” The man’s voice said. Loki opened his eyes to find a large man hovering over him, smiling. There was a tiny, blond haired girl to his side, watching him with a look of sweet compassion. Loki bolted, yelping in pain and withdrawing from this strange man’s touch.   
“Daddy!” The little girl exclaimed. “You’re hurting him!” The man immediately took his hands off and held them up, backing away.   
“It’s okay son. No one is going to hurt you.” The man said. Loki stared at him, his expression confused and frightened. He trembled all over, blinking up at the man and his daughter. Loki looked like a wild animal.   
“Wh…where am I?” Loki croaked weakly. He looked over at the child nervously.   
“Well, you’re in my livingroom right now.” The man answered cryptically. “You passed out in my yard and I carried you in here. You’re safe now.” The man smiled and patted Loki on the shoulder.   
“What’s your name?” The little girl asked, her face open and sweet. It served to set Loki at ease a bit and he answered.   
“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms.” He said, as if to convince himself. The child tittered.   
“Well, Loki I’m Dave Wilson and this is my daughter Samantha.” Loki, a bit calmer now huffed and smiled.   
“Thank you.” Loki said breathlessly. “Are you Midgardian?” He asked.   
“Midgardian?” The man asked, not knowing what the heck that meant.   
“Human.” Loki explained. “Are you human?”   
“Well, yeah.” The Dave answered, looking amused. “Aren’t you?”   
Loki was becoming annoyed with this human. “No, I am of Asgard.” He said flatly.   
“Asgard.” Dave breathed. “OK Loki. are you injured?” He asked. Loki thought about this for a moment.   
“Yes.” He answered shyly.   
“Well let me have a look.” Dave replied.   
“No!” Loki spat, glancing at the child. “That is…I…uhm…” Dave nodded, understanding.   
“Sam, go outside.” Dave said. The girl shrugged and obeyed.   
Loki rolled onto his stomach and let Dave lift his jerkin to examine his back. The skin was smooth and unbroken. Finding nothing, He gently peeled Loki’s leggings down, hissing at what he saw there. Loki’s entire bottom was criss crossed with raised, angry welts. Between the welts, dark reddish to purple stripes from his strapping. The worst ones were on the delicate skin at the bottom of his backside where his thighs met. There were cuts there and some on them still bled. His entire bottom was a mass of wounds. Dave gasped in sympathy. He replaced Loki’s leggings as carefully as he could. “Who did this to you, son?” Dave asked.   
Loki, overwhelmed by the embarrassment of it, coupled with this man’s gentle treatment broke down again, weeping into his forearm. “My father and the King of Vannaheim.” He finally said.   
“What on Earth for?” Dave asked, growing angry at the thought of his thin young man being abused so.   
“I was punished for lighting some whiz poppers and almost starting a war.” Dave looked down at Loki with great compassion.   
“How old are you, son?” Dave asked, patting Loki on his back gently.   
“In your years, about seventeen.” Loki replied.   
“I thought so.” Dave breathed, patting the young Prince on his back. “Listen Loki. I’m going to have to put something on your bottom. Don’t worry though, it doesn’t sting.” Loki nodded and lay still while Dave fetched a first aid kit. As he worked on Loki’s savaged bottom Sam had crept back in through the back door and stood in the archway to the livingroom, her face awash with sorrow and pity. Tears tracked down her soft cheeks as Loki flinched and cried out while her father applied an antibiotic ointment to his wounds. Her father finished applying the salve and tugged Loki’s leggings up carefully. He walked into the kitchen to wash his hands and Sam ran back into the livingroom, throwing her arms around Loki’s narrow back, weeping.   
Dave ran back in and pulled her away gently, hugging her. “Oh daddy!” She cried. “Poor Loki!” She was beside herself. Loki turned his head and saw the child, prostrate with sadness over him and something in his chest loosened. He pulled himself up and stood, walking over to her and kneeling before her. He put his arms out and forced himself to smile. The child flew into his arms nearly knocking him down and hugged him tightly. She began to stroke his glossy black mane of hair. “Oh, you poor thing! Who did that to you?”   
Loki pulled her away and smiled at her warmly. His huge, deep, wide set blue green eyes regarded her with a sweetness that was truly at his core. He wiped her tears away with one long thumb. “I did something very naughty and my father ordered that I be punished for it.” Sam’s little face grew dark and angry.   
“How could he let someone spank you that hard?” She said, sounding as cross as an eight year old can sound. She reached out and stroked his long cheek.   
Loki chuckled softly. “Well I was a really bad boy.” He said, patting the child’s face gently. Sam reached out and hugged his neck, planting the sweetest of kisses on his temple. The girl’s father looked on, smiling. “Your daughter is very sweet. I thank you for helping me.” He said, rising to his full height.   
“Wait a minute!” Dave said. “You’re not thinking of leaving are you?” he asked, hands on hips. Loki looked at him and realized he had nowhere else to go.   
“Well…I…” He began.   
“How about staying on here a while?” Dave asked, smiling warmly. The young Prince licked his lips and smiled at the floor. Sam grinned up at his handsome face, suddenly falling into a huge crush.   
“Very well, thank you.” Loki said, smiling and shaking the man’s hand. Sam bounced happily, patting her hands together and grinning broadly.   
“Sam, honey can you show Loki to the guest room?” Dave asked. The child bounced again and grasped Loki’s hand, pulling him along. 

* * * *

A month had gone by and Loki’s bottom healed. In gratitude for allowing him to stay there, Loki learned to do many of the daily chores. Little Samantha had grown so smitten with the young Prince she followed him everywhere, gazing at him dreamily. At the dinner table she sat next to him, smiling at every bite he took and every word he said. Far from annoying him, Loki was tickled by it and gave the child a wink from time to time. He was very respectful. When given a chore he said “Yes sir” and did it immediately. In short, he behaved like a young Prince. 

* * * *

On a particularly warm afternoon, Loki decided to go for a walk. He told Dave what he had planned and where he was going and Dave had nodded his approval. He hadn’t planned to go far. Just a walk around the property to take in the Midgardian nature. About a quarter mile from the house Loki stopped and rested under a large apple tree. The fruit was over ripe and falling from the branches. He took one and bit into it, savoring the sweet, juicy taste of it when he heard a cry.   
Loki shot to his feet as the outcry continued. It sounded like the child! He threw the apple on the ground and rushed toward the sound. He saw a huge wolf, baring all teeth at something behind a tree trunk. Loki walked around it cautiously to find Samantha, pinned to the side of the tree in terror as the big animal growled at her. He stepped between the child and the wolf, waving his hand. Nothing. He had forgotten that his powers had been stripped from him. Suddenly the animal lunged at Loki, clamping its jaws onto his right forearm. He and the animal went down as Sammy screamed.   
Loki rolled on top of the big creature and punched it in the side of the head, stunning it. When it hit the ground he stood on its neck and broke it with his foot. The girl screamed, terrified. The young Prince ran to her, his arm bleeding and knelt down, gathering her in his arms. He picked her up and walked back to the farmhouse, speaking to her in soft tones, calming her. Dave saw them coming and rushed out to meet them. Sammy tearfully explained what happened as Loki stood silently by. Dave walked up to Loki to thank him. Loki, thinking he was in trouble, went down on one knee. He looked up, timidly. “I am so sorry sir!” he said, cringing.   
Dave reached down and laid his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “What for? You saved my daughter’s life, son!” Dave exclaimed, pulling Loki to his feet and embracing him. Sammy ran over and joined the hug fest. Just then, a bright beam of light speared the ground next to the house, shaking the ground. Loki, his arm still bleeding walked right up to his father, who had emerged from it. He knelt before him.   
“Loki?” Odin said, placing a hand on Loki’s head.   
“Hello Father.” Loki replied. As he stood, Odin grasped his arm and turned it over. Loki winced in pain.   
“Let him go!” Sammy’s voice shouted from behind Loki. She walked right up and placed herself between the Young Prince and his father, protectively.   
“Hello.” The glowing giant said to the child.   
“Are you Loki’s daddy?” She asked, her face stern.   
“Yes. Loki is my son.” Odin answered, smiling.   
“Well you should be ashamed of yourself!” She shouted, giving Odin a punch in the thigh. The ancient god chuckled. Dave ran up behind Loki and grabbed her, pulling her away.   
“I’m sorry. I’m her father.” He said, offering Odin his hand.   
“You have a wise and brave daughter.” Odin said, smiling at him. He looked to Loki who had lost a great deal of blood. He was paler than normal and sweating profusely. Odin reached down and easily picked the young man up, cradling him in his arms.   
“You hurt him. You should never spank your son that hard.” Sammy criticized.   
“You are quite correct my dear.” Odin said gently. Loki leaned into his father’s chest.   
“I’m sorry father.” The pale young Prince said. Odin comforted him.   
“I will never again whip you so badly my son. I thank you for taking such good care of the young Prince.” Odin said sincerely.   
“It was our pleasure. He’s a good boy, sir.” Dave said. Samantha stepped forward, patting the part of Loki’s bottom that peeked out beneath his father’s arm. Suddenly she burst into tears.   
Loki struggled and Odin sat him on his feet. He knelt down and hugged the girl.   
“What’s wrong Sammy?” Loki asked, smiling weakly.   
“I’m sure gonna miss you Loki! I think I love you!” She cried, hugging the young man’s neck. Loki held her for a few minutes.   
“Why don’t you come to Asgard and visit Loki?” Odin said. You are most welcome.”   
Dave looked at his daughter and smiled. “We would love that.” He said simply. Loki collapsed and Odin picked him up again, looking skyward. All four were taken up in the BiFrost.   
Dave and Sammy were treated to the sight of Heimdall when they landed in the Observatory. Odin carried the limp and unconscious Prince to the Healers. Sammy insisted upon following them. The Old Healer met them at the door as Odin brought his limp, injured son in.   
“What have you done to him now, you old goat!” The hag growled, taking the boy and placing him on the table. Odin did not answer this time, his face wet with tears. The old woman patted him on the back. “leave him with us and we will care for him.”   
She spied Samantha, standing close by and looking fearfully worried. “Are you his wife?” She said, looking down at the child.   
“No.” She answered, tears tracking down her little face. “He’s my friend.” She said sadly.   
“I see. Well you have good taste in friends.” The hag said sweetly. She produced a huge, shiny apple from behind her back. The girl smiled and took it, looking at both.   
“Don’t worry.” The hag said. “It isn’t poisoned.” She cackled and walked over to Loki, who was being tended to by several Healers. It took several hours, but Loki walked out of the Healing Room with a bandage around his arm. Sammy ran to him, hugging him fiercely.   
“Loki!” Frigga cried, rushing to her son. Loki stood and embraced her.   
“Mamma!” he replied, holding his mother tightly. Sammy smiled up at her father. “Mother, this is Dave and Sammy. They saved me and took care of me.” Loki’s voice was light and juvenile.   
“How can I thank you?” Frigga said, smiling at them sweetly.   
“It was our pleasure ma’am. Loki is a good boy.” Dave said, shaking hands with the All Mother.   
“I am Frigga, All Mother.” She introduced herself.   
“Are you a fairy princess?” Sammy asked.   
“I am a Queen my dear.” Frigga answered sweetly.   
“You’re beautiful!” The child said, looking at Frigga adoringly.   
Odin led all of them on a brief tour of the Palace, stopping off at Loki’s room. “Now young man you must rest.” Odin said gently.   
“Yes, father.” Loki replied respectfully. He winked at Sammy and Odin gave his bottom a gentle pat, sending him on his way. After Loki had closed his door Sammy giggled.  
“He’s so cute!” She said dreamily. Frigga laughed and hugged the girl.  
“I agree.” She said, “Enjoy your stay here. When he rises, Loki can show you his favourite garden. It is awash in baby animals this time of year.” 

* * * *

An hour later, an excited Loki caught up with Dave and Sammy. They were enjoying Frigga, showing them images of Loki as he grew up. Sammy in particular repeated her statement about Loki’s cuteness. He walked up and pulled a face. “Oh mamma!” He said sheepishly. “Not the images!” They all chuckled at the young Prince’s shyness. Loki had bathed and changed into his princely rainments and looked very handsome.   
“Is your arm all better?” Sammy asked, stroking Loki’s hair.   
“Yes. It’s much better thank you.” He smiled and bowed to her as though she were a Princess. She burst into giggles, infecting everyone with mirth.   
“Are you Prince Charming?’ She asked innocently.   
“Well, I am a Prince and if you find me charming then…I suppose I am.” Loki answered, smiling.   
Sammy looked at Loki very seriously for a moment. “Loki, when I grow up I’m going to marry you.” She said, totally serious. “You are just the cutest thing…” She said, making Loki blush.   
“I would be honoured my lady.” Loki said, kneeling and kissing her hand,   
At the BiFrost, Dave and Sammy said their goodbyes. Odin bent down to Samantha and took her hand. ‘Thank you for taking care of my little boy.” He said, smiling at her.   
“You’re welcome. Now remember what I said about Loki. Don’t spank him so hard. He’s your little boy and he trusts you!” her words bit into Odin like daggers.   
“I promise.” He whispered. Loki knelt before Sammy again, hugging her sweetly. She was crying now and Loki knew why.   
“Please don’t cry, Sammy. I’ll be right here waiting for you to grow up so we can get married. Heimdall here will help me keep an eye on you, right Heimdall?” The big sentry nodded his agreement, smiling. “Just be a good girl and grow up strong and tall. OK?” She hugged his neck fiercely. Frigga came up behind her and handed her an image of Loki. It was him at this age, in his dress uniform, looking very Princely.   
“Thank you.” Sammy said sweetly. “Oh, you are just so cute!” She exclaimed, making everyone laugh, even Heimdall. Dave shook their hands and The big sentry pushed the sword into the lock and twisted it, sending them home.   
Odin walked up to Loki, who had tears in his eyes. He hugged his son tightly. “I am very proud of you my son.” He said. Loki smiled, knowing that he was forgiven.


End file.
